Faded Stars
by Moonriser
Summary: "Living in a small town where almost nothing happens, it's a little overwhelming when something throws off that peace I've grown accustomed. Especially something as ridiculous as a time traveler who travels back in time to save your future. I mean that's just ridiculous, right?" LenxRin and mentions of YumaxRin
1. Chapter 1

The idea of tragedy in this small town always seemed so surreal to me, everybody knew everyone like the back of their own hands.

So how could you blame me for never seeing it coming?

For not believing it to be real, like a story?

It was something that happened everywhere else _except_ here on this cozy seaside island I've called home for forever.

* * *

**Narrator:**

"Hey Rin, rock paper scissors to see who has to go get drinks this time!" A mop of green hair suddenly came into Rin's peripheral view along with excited eyes that matched her hair perfectly.

"Why? I'm not even thirsty, besides, the break only lasts ten minutes." The blonde lazily traced circles into her desk.

"Come on, we just had gym outside! You've gotta be thirsty too! Piko, talk some sense into her!" The usually eccentric girl cried over to the abnormally light haired boy.

"What? No, I'm too busy."

"Busy what? trying to make stupid soccer posters with Len? You know no freshman will want to join. Our soccer team sucks!"

"It's not stupid and we don't suck! Right, Len?" Piko looked over to the only other blonde in the room other than Rin for backup on the matter.

"Actually, she's not exactly wrong. The soccer team hardly has enough kids to make a team and we almost never win any of our games." Len stated in a matter of fact way.

"How could you say that? You're on the team!"

"Correction, I'm a manager. I'm really no good at soccer, I'm more of a hands-y kind of guy."

"And I believe that'd be my que to say some sort of perverted remark, right?" A new voice of the small group of friends chimed in and asked.

"Oh shut-up, nobody was talking to you Gumo. Jeez, I'm embarrassed to call you my own flesh and blood," Gumi grumbled in shame while the other two boys of the group snickered. "No wonder you got held back a year, with that kind of attitude I'm surprised you never got expelled!"

"Hey you, watch how you talk to me. You may be my kid cousin and I may be in your grade starting in a few days but that doesn't change the fact that you all are still younger than me!"

"I'm not giving anyone like you the respect an upperclassmen deserves!" Gumi hissed trying to make a paper fan from some old notes, "Seriously, aunty must be crying knowing her son failed his senior year."

"Yeah, yeah. I've already gotten all the lectures and punishments, I don't need them from you."

"Why are you here by the way, Gumo?" Rin lazily asked from her desk, "Just because your not graduating doesn't mean you're excused from helping prepare for the other seniors graduation."

"Screw them, they can prepare their own crap. I've got better things to do on my breaks anyway."

"Like hang out with us?" Len laughed at the pathetic excuse, Gumo simply shrugged in response.

"Might as well get used to hanging out with you brats sooner or later, starting next week you'll be my new classmates." Gumi was about to make a comment when the warning bell rang alerting the soon start of the last period of the day. Gumo said his good byes and left while the rest cleaned their mess all except for Rin who had just rested her head on her desk the entire break.

The last lesson of the day started as normally, and Rin did as normally by diligently writing down notes while the teacher lectured. After all, she had to keep hold of her number one rank in the grade, not that it was hard with only having one class per a grade and 30 or so students per a class.

Rin took note on how she had seemed to be making more spelling mistakes in her notes than normal and how she needed a new eraser. The eraser Gumi had insisted on buying for her so that the two could be matching was wearing and the bright polka dotted pattern of it had been fading as of lately.

She also noticed how Len was not so normally actually writing notes, but soon realized it wasn't class notes when he quickly folded the notebook paper and handed it to her, careful not to catch the attention of the teacher. He insisted she open it right away but keep quiet.

_Tomorrow's the last day of school and so it's a half day, we were going to take a train to the city over and hang out for the rest of the day to celebrate. Did you want to go or are you going to be busy again?_

Rin couldn't help but notice how the last part seemed a bit bitter the way he felt the need the put "again" at the end of the sentence, and she could only assume "we" meant him, Gumi, and Piko and maybe Gumo. She knew she hadn't exactly been willing to be as social since they entered high school, but the fact that Len noticed and felt bitter about it only made her feel guilty.

She couldn't help that she wanted to study hard and try her best to get into a good school. It was bad enough the school they went to hardly had anything to offer, the next best thing was to try as hard as she possibly could.

Rin flipped the note over and scribbled her reply down on the back, tossing it back over to Len when the teacher wasn't looking.

_I don't have plans._

Lens eyes scanned the short and empty reply, leave it to Rin to not just give a simple yes or no answer. He looked up at the board, there was nothing worth writing down since exams were over and this was simply extra study to prepare for next week when they finally became seniors. Yet there he sat next to Rin, the top student, and there next to her sat Len, the worst student.

He flipped through his notebook to find a blank page to doodle on for the remainder of the thirty minutes of class, he went through and flipped past old drawings through out the year he had drawn and multiple failed attempts of taking notes. He couldn't help but feel a little nostalgic as he found old pictures he had drawn all the way back from the beginning of the year.

Len may have had horrible grades in subjects like history and math, but when it came to his art he couldn't help but feel just a little pride. His plan after school was to take some local art classes and become a comic illustrator along with his father, it seemed like a safe plan. He was nothing like Rin, but at the same time he didn't want to be Rin in the sense that she thought about the future too much and never focused on just taking it all in.

* * *

"Good morning Rin, and happy last day of our junior year~," Gumi murmured in a sleepy voice, the only time of day when she wasn't blowing Rin's ear off talking.

"Good morning Gumi, stay up late again?" Rin asked taking a turn onto the street to school.

"I couldn't help it, I've been really excited about today!"

"You? Excited for school?" The blonde laughed.

"Heck no! Excited about this afternoon and going shopping and getting out of this dull old town! I even asked my mom for extra shifts around the inn for some extra mulla. I could use some new clothes, what about you?"

"I think I have more than enough clothes already, I think I might stop in the book store and get some college prep books."

"Ew gross, don't talk about school when I'm in a good mood!" Gumi snickered as the two walked into the small school building. "No need to worry Rin, I'll find some cute clothes for you, then when you go off to college next year boys will be shoving their numbers at you and begging you for dates!"

"What's this about Rin getting boys? Are we talking about the girl that still looks like she's 13?" Len popped into the conversation between the two girls.

"Oh shut it pretty boy, you're not any better." Gumi huffed, "Remember that one time when a guy ask-"

"I get your point, don't talk about that!" He snapped dropping his bag onto his desk. It was an all too funny incident that happened back when they were all 15 at a summer festival, Len's hair was still pretty long back then and he always kept in a nub of a pony tail. But after being mistaken for a girl, he came into school the next day with short hair and no pony tail. But after another certain blonde told him she'd miss the pony tail, he suddenly decided he felt more comfortable with long hair and grew it back out. "So what's the plan for this afternoon? Are we heading straight to the ferry after school?"

"Yeah, the ferry fee is a pain though."

"Gumi, it only costs a buck, are you really that cheap?" Rin chuckled setting her stuff down next to Len's desk.

"The less unnecessary money I spend the better."

"I wouldn't say it's unnecessary." Piko, the final member of the group came in, "Considering it's our only way off this island I'd say it's the most necessary part." Gumi stuck her tongue out and muttered a 'whatever' before marching her way to her desk two seats in front of Rin. "You know I'm not used to coming in here and not seeing two heads of green hair, the seniors don't have to come in today, right?"

"Nope, all they have to do is attend the ceremony after us juniors and freshman leave. Weird to think that'll be us a year from now, huh?" Rin purred scrimmaging through her bag for her daily planner.

"That means only one year left that little Rinny will be here with us!" Gumi cried trapping her in a tight embrace.

"Yeah what's the deal Rin, you're making the rest of us look bad." Piko laughed setting himself down comfortably on top of Len's desk to his annoyance.

Rin laughed along with him, "Sorry I don't have a family who runs an inn," she referred to Gumi, "or a nice goal to be the high school soccer coach," she gestured over to Piko, "or draw some pictures with my dad-"

"Illustrate." Len grumbled whipping out his notebook to do just that. The three friends flashed a confused look to Len and the mood swing.

"Len?" Piko inquired and thought it be best to get down from his desk. "Is something wr-"

"Okay students, please find your seats!" Their homeroom teacher chimed into the classroom before anything else could be said. "Since today is the last day of your junior year, I'm going to let you all do as you please until closing ceremony begins!" The teacher piped happily followed by happy and excited remarks by some of the students. Rin gave a sideways glance over to Len who didn't respond to the exciting announcement.

"It'll also give you all time to make our new student feel welcome," A louder uproar came across the students, it even sparked the two blondes interests. New students were a rarity in their school. "I know it's the last day, and he wasn't supposed to be showing up till the new school year, but I saw it as a good chance to get to know you all so the first day wouldn't be so stressful for him! His name Yuma Megurine, I expect nothing but nice things from you guys!"

The teacher cracked the door open and waved him in. The new student strided in like he didn't have a nervous bone in him. Even when he stood in front of the class, he didn't have a nervous smile, a confident gaze, or a saddening frown. It was hard to name the emotion he held, like there wasn't a name for it. But both Rin and Len could've swore he was staring straight at the two of them.

* * *

"Okay guys, we've got a little over half an hour before the ferry leaves so we should head straight there!" Gumi happily barked leaving the classroom with her three friends close behind.

"Actually, I'm going to use the restroom before we head out, I won't be long!" Rin chirped and made her way to the girls bathroom.

"Alright, we'll be waiting at the gate!" Piko called back to her with no response. He was about to follow after Gumi and Len when he bumped into the classes new student. Sharp blue eyes briefly glared at him before focusing back onto the ground and walking in the opposite direction of the three. "Hey, doesn't the new student seem a bit weird to you guys?" The white haired boy asked once he was out of earshot.

Both Gumi and Len turned around and watched as the new student, Yuma, stalked away.

"Yeah, I mean he talked normally to everybody else but something about him seems... off?" Gumi's thought drifted off not really knowing how to describe him.

"I don't know and I don't care, I can tell I don't like him." Len muttered slinging his bag up to sit more comfortably on his shoulder.

"That's only because it's a guy that Rin might fancy," Piko along with Gumi snickered.

"Shut it onion head, you guy's don't know what you're saying." Len hissed marching off ahead of them, "Rin wouldn't go for a weird guy like that!"

"Onion head...?"

"Huh, that's a new one." Gumi laughed running up ahead to catch up with the now fuming blonde.

* * *

Rin gave herself a quick check in the mirror, adjusting her hair bow and straightening out her skirt before leaving the bathroom. She'd be lying to herself if she said she wasn't looking forward to going out with her friends, she's usually too busy with studying to do anything. But now that it was the last day of the school year, there were no tests or homework to worry about and she could simply enjoy herself with her longtime friends, or so she thought.

"You're Rin Kagamine, right?" Startled by the sudden voice, she felt as though her heart almost leaped out of her chest. She stared at the owner of the voice, Yuma Megurine, strange pink hair she's one hundred percent positive he dyed and blue eyes that made her think of lightning.

"Oh ah, yes, that's me. Can I help you...?"

"No, but I can help you." Rin thought he was a little odd, but this was just...

"I'm sorry, you must have the wrong person. I don't need any help with anything, I'm actually very well off."

"Believe me, you need my help." His stoic attitude was beginning to creep Rin out. She questioned if she should just excuse herself, but that would be rude.

"Look, I don't even know you. Actually, I don't even know how you know my name. This is the first time we've even talked-"

"Hah, actually we know each other very well in the future."

"F-future?!" She bit out in anger and surprise, now she _knew_ this guy was insane. "Look, I'm leaving!"

"Would you like me to explain?"

"I'd _like_ for you to leave me alone!"

"I'm telling you, you're in big trouble Rinny-"

"Rinny? The only people who are aloud to call me that are Len, Gumi, and Piko! Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I should've known you'd still be a hot head even now, this actually reminds me of the first time we met-"

"What are you talking about? We just met! Just now! Plus, you still haven't answered my question." Rin fumed, already fed up with this guy.

"I realize this all sounds ridiculous but believe me, I'm from the future."

"I swear to- this is like that dumb British show!"

"Oh, you mean Doctor Who? Really, you think it's dumb? I think it's an enjoyable enough show, but then again you've never really liked sci fi."

"How the _hell_ do you know that? Are you a stalker, because you're not answering my question!" Yuma scratched the back of his head and let out a sigh, looking Rin straight in the eye.

"Well, let's see... I'm your ex-boyfriend from the future."

* * *

**Okay this story probably looks really dumb judging by the first chapter, but I swear on my love for Matt Smith (which is a lot btw) that this does actually have a story line and it's not all about some giant love triangle. It's not. I swear. **

**I'm planning on updating this again really soon but I don't know if I can say that about future chapters, so make sure to review because that's always encouraging~**

**Feel free to leave constructive criticism and your thoughts on the story so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Well let's see... I'm your ex-boyfriend from the future."

Rin stared off in complete bewilderment.

She doesn't understand why this is happening to her, she's done everything right. She's been a nice person, get's good grades, has been nothing but a good person all around. So why is this happening to her?

"I think it's time I leave-"

"I can explain!" He pleaded clutching her school bag to stop her, she whipped around and glared at him. The moment seemed like it lasted for hours, but she dropped the glare and waiting for an explanation. She wanted to know why this psycho was doing this to her.

"Make it fast, my friends are probably wondering where I am."

"I'll try but it's a lot-"

"You have 30 seconds."

"W-what? That's not nearly enough time to explain everything!"

"You're down to 25!"

"Look, for now the most important thing to know is that you _can't_ go out today. _Not_ today. You'll regret it a lot."

"Regret it how?"

"I can't tell you that." He sounded serious, but Rin was convinced this guy was just dedicated to screwing with her. "I'm sorry, but I've already made that mistake if I told you it would ruin everything."

"Thanks but I'm sure I'll be fine, and another thanks for the concern. Anyway, you're 30 seconds are up and I've got people waiting." Rin hurried off, she heard a frustrated 'wait' but that only encouraged her to run faster. She practically sprinted all the way to the gate where her three friends were waiting for her.

"There she is, took you long enough!" Gumi laughed as Rin slowed her running into a full stop, "You sure are out of breath, why'd you run?"

"S-sorry, I didn't wanna make you guys wait any longer." She huffed one last breath before composing herself and fixing her completely lopsided bow, after she spent the time to fix it in the bathroom too.

"Then let's get a move on." Piko announced happily. The four made their way to the docks where a local ferry ran, mostly for tourists who came for the islands popular shrine and people who worked in the city. Times where there were festivals were the worst though, it was near impossible to get off the island with all the influx of people coming. But that isn't till summer and fall, during spring there were hardly any people. When they boarded the only other people on were a few other students and people going into the city for work.

"Is Gumo not coming with us?" Rin asked to take her mind off of what just happened.

"No, he's being punished, he totally deserves it thought! Anyway what were you boys planning on buying while where there?" Gumi asked taking a seat on a nearby bench where the rest of them soon followed.

"I'm mostly here to buy new supplies for the soccer team, we could use new netting for the goals. A few new soccer balls wouldn't hurt either-"

"Piko, those things aren't going to make the team any better."

"Did I ask you Gumi?" The green haired girl shrugged and laughed it off. "Len, Rin, what about you guys?"

"I need some new shading markers, mine are already fading." Len answered without hesitation. "I might get a new shirt or something too while I'm at it."

"Oh, I can help you with that!" Gumi piped excitedly, "I have an expertise in fashion~."

"No way, not after that lame outfit you bought me for my birthday!"

"Lame?! I thought the fedora and vest really fit you, right Rin?" Gumi asked her only girl friend for back up, but she was in a daze, staring vaguely out into the salty sea. "Rin?"

"Ah, yeah?" She snapped out of her trance met by three curious eyes. "Sorry, must be feeling a little tired."

"Tired, what for? The only time you ever stay up is to study!" Len snorted along with Gumi and Piko.

"Yeah, our AC was out a-and you know how much I hate the heat, so I had a hard time getting to sleep."

"Heat? It's April, the weather is nothing but perfect right now." Piko noted skeptically.

"My house was just hot for some reason. Anyway, what should we get for dinner?"

"Oh, I wanna go to a cafe and get some cake!"

"Gumi, that's not dinner." The ivory haired boy chuckled, "Let's just go to a diner, I know a cheap place."

"No way, I want cake!" Gumi argued, the two talked about diner arrangements while Rin went back to staring off and Len held a sideways gaze on her.

"Hey Len," Rin started and peaked the boys attanetion. "how's your mom been?"

"That's a bit of a random question, don't you think?"

"Not really though, right?" Rin turned and held a similar gaze with him. He hesitated for a moment, but Rin was someone who he could tell anything to and know she wouldn't say anything about it.

"I-I think she's getting better, I mean it's been over a year now. She saw him the other day out with his new wife-"

"Your new step mom?"

"Right, and she seemed to take it well. I don't blame my dad though, he had been trying to leave for a while, even I could tell it just wasn't working. He doesn't dislike her, he just couldn't love her anymore I guess. He told me he thought about moving because he hates to see her like that, but he's staying for me I think." She stayed silent and held his gaze.

"Do you feel like you're holding him back?" She asked, but he stayed silent and she knew him well enough to take that as a yes. "You know we still have a year left, I can help you get your grades up and you can go to college, you could find a great art program I bet! You have the potential for it-"

"Rin, college just isn't for me. I don't think I could just leave here, just leave _her_ here by herself."

Rin knew that's when she should stop talking, he's always been a bit of a momma's boy after all. And he looked up to his father far too much. "Sorry," She murmured. He nodded in response. "What's you're step mom like?"

"She's nice. Nothing like my mom, which I guess is the point of it all. She has a son but he's a lot older than me and I've only ever seen pictures and read post cards he's sent."

"How much older?"

"Like... I think he's 26? He's in Europe right now, he sent me a letter once actually telling me about that's where all the cute girls are." He chuckled and then held his silence for another second, "Mom'll be fine though, she'll meet another guy or maybe two and find someone eventually."

"I think you're enough for her," Rin nudged him leaving him smiling like an idiot, but that didn't take much when it came to Rin.

"Hey, hey, where would you guys rather go for dinner, cafe or diner?" The hyper friends interrupted completely oblivious as to what was going on between the two.

"I'm actually felling ramen, Rin?" Rin nodded in agreement to the suggestion,"That's two for ramen and one for the rest, looks like ramen for dinner."

"What? No fair." Gumi grumbled, "If we're getting ramen then we're stopping for ice cream afterwards!"

"Ramen is okay too I guess." Piko sighed admitting defeat.

* * *

"Piko, I wasn't done with that!"

"I didn't mean to, I was just testing out the air in the ball!" He tried to apologize to Gumi, but she took wasting food seriously.

"Jeez, you know lime sherbet is my favorite."

"You say that, but we almost missed the ferry back because you were taking so long to decide on a flavor." Rin yawned, "I'm ready for bed."

"It's almost midnight, it's a good thing I told my mom I wouldn't be home till late. You two girls took forever looking for clothes though."

"No, _Gumi_ took forever." Rin corrected.

"But you have to admit I found you a pretty cute dress for a great deal Rinny!"

"Yes, yes you did and I thank you for it. But I don't know when the heck you expect me to wear it."

"I just couldn't stand to see you leave with just books, boys wouldn't like that."

"Hah! Gumi, what do _you_ know about boys?" Piko laughed, kicking his new soccer ball along the dark road lit up with occasional street lamps.

"I'll have you know I dated that boy from... that one school. I can't remember the name of the school he went to but I remember his name had something to do with the ocean!"

"Are you talking about that one guy that was on our opposing team in soccer back in 8th grade?"

"Yes, yes! The one with the blue hair!"

"Yeah, pretty sure he played for the _other_ team if you know what I mean." Piko remarked and left Len snickering and Gumi confused.

"Well yeah he played for the other team, I know he wasn't on our soccer team...?" Rin was about to explain to Gumi what they meant but Len gave her a look that said 'just leave it'. "Oh, we're already at my house!" Gumi piped, we stood in front of her family inn that was also her home. "I'll see you losers later!"

"Yeah, see you too!" Len called back as we waved her away. Once we saw she was safely back inside we continued our way down the road that started to become less and less lit.

"My roads coming up, Len I assume you're gonna want to take Rin home?"

"Well want is a _strong_ word, but no I wouldn't mind taking her home."

"As I thought," he smirked, "then I'll catch you guys on Monday, next time I see you guys we'll be _seniors!_"

"We all know the only reason you're excited to be a senior is because you wanna boss around the first years on the soccer team." The blonde girl teased.

"That's right and I've waited for this moment since I was a first year and it will happen!" He cheered a tad bit too loudly he realized after there were a few complaints of '_shut up!_' and '_keep it down!' _from surrounding houses, "Forgot it was the middle of the night, see you guys." He whispered and ran off down another road.

"You know Len, you don't have to walk me home. I'm in the opposite direction of your house anyway."

"What kind of guy lets a girl walk home alone in the dark like this? Besides, you're afraid of the dark."

"Yeah, when I was like eight you jerk." She chuckled along with him and things went quiet again. It wasn't an awkward one, it was more so comfortable.

Rin thought back to earlier when that strange kid, Yuma, told her she would regret this. And how he said he was her ex-boyfriend, which was just nonsense since she's never even like anybody in that way. But what did he mean when he said she would regret having a nice, fun outing with her friends? It was honestly the most fun she'd had since winter break when they last all went out and had fun like that.

"I guess I'll see you Monday," Len said with a sudden stop.

"Huh?" She hadn't noticed they had already made it back to her house, "Oh yeah, I guess I will. Weird to think it'll be our last first day of school together, right?"

"I wouldn't say weird I'd say..."

"Say...?"

"Nah, forget it, I'll see you and your dork self Monday."

She was too tired to pester him about what he was going to say, so she left it at that and watched his silhouette disappear into the darkness after a street light.

_You'll regret it a lot. _

What the hell did that even mean?

* * *

**Wow I don't remember ever updating this fast on my old account, don't expect these supper fast updates because I actually really suck sometimes, but don't completely deny the fact that I might update wicked fast sometimes, I'm like a canon or something you never know when it'll come (that simile didn't make sense but I've been on tumblr for a while and it's 1am).**

**Please review you beautiful readers~**


	3. Chapter 3

Monday came fast, she hadn't heard from Piko or Len all weekend and only received a few texts from Gumi. Other than that she hadn't had any contact with her friends since their fun night out.

"Rin," Her mother stoped her before she could leave the house, "bring an umbrella with you, it's supposed to rain all day. I know you've been all cooped up in your room reading all weekend so you haven't bothered to even check."

"Ha-ha. Be happy I'm not out doing drugs and having enormous amounts of sex." She joked grabbing her yellow umbrella from a nearby coat closet.

"At least I'd be guaranteed grandchildren that way," Her mom laughed waving her daughter off for school, "Sorry dad couldn't see you off on you're first day of being a senior, but he's been pounded at work for the past week, I'm actually surprised I could be here because I have been too."

"It's fine, tell him not to overwork himself, same to you too."

"Take you're own advice sweety, remember being a senior is meant for having fun!"

"I'll say that after I'm accepted into a school," Rin laughed waving her mom off, "bye!"

Rin made her way down the same route she's taken her whole school career, coming up onto Gumi's street where she normally met the sleepy girl, but today she wasn't there.

_Is she running late on the first day of school? _

It wasn't unusual for Gumi to be late for school, but on the first day was weird. She sat and waited for her for almost ten minutes before she decided that she should just go on without her, if she was late she was late. But then again, was this something that involved her regretting...?

The brief thought worried her, what if something did happen to her friend? What if this guy was actually a time traveler who knew her in the future? I mean, how else would he know she hates sci fi...?

"Stop it Rin!" She scolded herself for thinking such a stupid thing, lots of people didn't like sci fi, it was just plan stupid! Gumi being late for school isn't something new, just because it's the first day of school doesn't mean she won't be late.

She made her way to school trying to erase and completely forget about what Yuma had told her. She continued her school routine almost robotically, switching out her shoes and giving morning greetings to her classmates.

Walking into her new classroom, she noticed even Len was running late. Piko and her were the only two friends from the group who had made it on time.

"Piko?" She tried to get his attention, his light eyes glanced over and saw her.

"Oh Rin, I was starting to think none of you would show up for the first day." He smiled taking his ear buds out and turning his music off.

"I know, first Gumi now Len. I'm a little worried."

"Worried? It's not like them being late is a new thing, you know." She paused for a second in thought.

"But still, the first day?"

"They probably already have senioritis knowing them." Piko joked sticking his ear buds back in. She tried to listen to what Piko said but after seeing Yuma walk into the room and give her a knowing look she felt uneasy. The day rolled on with rain starting to patter against the windows and by third period her other two friends still weren't there and lunch eventually came around.

"They must've gotten sick from something they ate while we were in the city, you and I both know how glutenous they are."

"Yeah you're probably right, Piko." She sighed stabbing into her lunch.

"They're pretty sluggish on rainy days too, so they probably just decided to skip today to sleep."

"But on the first day of school?" She pleaded, Piko ran out of excuses for their absence.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much Rin. In the mean time, do you think you could run down and buy me a drink?"

"You already have a drink though."

"Yeah but you could use a walk, so run down, get a drink, and come back." He insisted handing her pocket change.

"Fine, be right back."

"Get orange juice!"

"I'll get you what they have!" She sauntered out of the room and bounced down the stairs to the middle school section of the school. She took Piko's advice and walked, she walked right past the soda machine and made her way down some random hall ways to try and clear her mind.

"I see that you didn't take my advice." A smooth voice remarked making her heart stop for a brief second. She didn't need to turn around to know who that was. "Now you've gone and started a domino effect that I'll somehow have to stop."

"What the hell did you do to them?" She whirled around seething. He stood in a nonchalant silence before answering.

"Nothing, for now it looks like. I'm hoping that changes though." She continued to stare menacingly at him waiting for an explanation. "From now on you should listen to what I say, tragedy number one has already happened and expect more to come if you don't follow what I say carefully in the future."

"Did you do something to Len an Gumi?!" She hissed at Yuma.

"No, they're both perfectly fine- well fine might not be the word. If you want to know so bad why don't you go see for yourself?" He asked in almost a purr.

She didn't bother giving an answer, she just stated running towards the school entrance, she didn't even bother to grab her umbrella or switch out her shoes, and the fact that the school day was hardly half way over left her state of mind entirely. The rain had calmed down since earlier and only lightly hit against her running form. Her shoes eventually began to slosh as she ran through puddles of water, she was heading straight for Len's.

"Len!" She yelled in a huff when she caught sight of his house, all the lights in the house were off. "Len, are you home?" She called out giving a few swift knocks on his front door. She repeated the process a few more times when there was no answer. "Len, I know you're home, you've gotta be home!" She cried out giving one last frustrated bang to the door.

Rin knew he wasn't going to open the door even if he was home at this point, but she couldn't just leave. She knew his mom kept a key under the flower pot with forget-me-nots, so she quickly shoved the large pot out of the way and lo and behold there it was. She jammed the key in so quickly that it she was surprised she hadn't broken the key or lock doing so.

The inside was dark with no sunlight coming through the windows because of the dark rain clouds outside. "Len?" she called out a lot more quietly than before, she was sure she disturbed quite a few of his neighbors with her yelling. The worried girl walked up stairs to try and find her blonde friends somewhere in the house.

The living room was empty along with the kitchen, she checked his room too and there was no Len in there either. Unless he was hiding under his mountain of dirty clothes and crumbled paper. The only other room in the house was his mothers room, she thought it would be rude to enter her room but she was desperate to find him.

Sure enough, when she peeked in the dark room there he was, balled up in his moms bed facing the other wall. "Len?" She whispered hardly audible to even herself. Rin made a beeline to the side of the bed and tried shaking him awake. He stirred in his sleep and popped one of his cerulean eyes open.

"Rin?" His voice was hoarse and groggy, "What are you doing here?"

She thought she was going to cry of relief when she saw he was perfectly fine, "I could ask the same thing you idiot, you know you've pretty much missed the first day of school?" His eyes seemed glossy and glazed, which wasn't normal at all. He didn't answer and she didn't want to press the subject, but at the same time he was one of her closest friends. "Do you by any chance know where Gumi is too, by the way?"

"You mean she didn't go to school either?" He asked quietly, like his voice wouldn't go any higher.

"Len, do you know something? Did something happen?" The more he didn't answer the more worried she got, and the more she believed that pink haired freak. "Len, please tell me."

He uncomfortably looked between her and else where. "I-I don't really know how to say this..."

Rin kept silent and waited, she didn't make him say it but she didn't tell him to stop talking either. Just waited.

"I came home from dropping you off Friday and... well it looks like the fact that my dad is remarried really did hurt my mom."

"What does that mean?"

"I came home to a note on the counter and she was just," He took a long pause, she could've guessed what he was going to say next but she needed to hear him say the words and she hated herself for making him say it. "She was lying head down on the kitchen table, she was really cold Rin."

"Len-"

"Gumi came over last night, I accidentally took home one of her shopping bags Friday and she came to pick it up. I ended up telling her and I guess the news shocked her too, that's my only guess of why she wouldn't be at school..."

"L-Len, I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry, I should've listened to him." She chocked back a sob, she knew what Yuma meant now and she didn't know if she felt more stupid for not following what he said or the fact that she believed him now.

"Rin it's not your fault, come on stop crying." Len didn't bother asking about what she meant by listening to someone, he focused on the fact that there was a crying Rin in front of him.

"B-But Len what does this mean for you?" She wasn't referring to what he was going to do since his mother was gone, she was talking about what it meant for him now that she knew Yuma wasn't crazy and that bad things were going to happen if she didn't listen to him.

* * *

**Rin POV **

It was a week after the incident happened and of course people were talking about Len's mom nonstop, the news of course spread like wildfire once it was out. Len has been given a week off of school, but he's spent it packing up to go live with his dad and step-mom. Gumi came back the day after and confirmed Len had told her and she felt such remorse that she couldn't bring herself to get out of bed and go to school. Piko was worried when I didn't come back and sent me a bunch of texts that I didn't get until I got home, I didn't tell him about Len's mom though, I left up to Len.

And Yuma.

"Do you believe me now?" He asked when he found me sitting on a bench rotted by sea salted air and rain, a random place I found after I left Len's house.

"How did you find me?" I muttered curled up, hugging my legs to my chest.

"I've repeated this moment so many times I know everything you do. Which is why I'm here, so that I don't know that stuff anymore." He sat himself down on the wet bench next to me, the rain had long since stopped and only dark clouds were left. "So are you going to listen now?" I nodded hesitantly, this was the kind of thing that happened in my books. But this was real life. This was actually happening.

"Good, then let's go over some things." I shifted my head to look over at him, I would do anything, even follow what Yuma says, to ensure that Len and everyone around me would be okay. "First things first, do _not_ fall in love with me-"

"Fall in _love_ with _you_?" I gawked. He made a distasteful face and sighed.

"Yes, that's what got us in a mess the first time around. So don't do it. We're going to have to talk as little as possible, at least around Len."

"Why around Len specifically?"

"Oh that's another thing, this might be hard for you, _but don't be so damn dense._"

"Wha- I am _not_ dense!"

"I'm sorry, but Rin, you're as dense as they come. Make sure you notice all these subtle hints people drop, they're important."

As much as I hated sitting here getting insulted, I knew I had to bear through it for the sake of whatever the future brought. "Fine, go on"

"I'll try to keep our face time as little as possible, that's why I'll text you everything you need to do from now on."

"Sounds good, I'll give you my number-"

"Already have it. I know everything about you, remember?" I took a pause and nodded.

"Right. So, is there anything else?"

"The next thing that will happen a week from now, a girl will ask Len out."

The thought of that didn't sit right with me for some reason. "A girl?"

"Yes, and he will ask you about it. He'll be hesitant to go, and he'll say no unless you push him to say yes."

"Why would I push him to say yes?"

"Just because, it's something you need to do. I'll admit this is one situation that I don't fully know effect if it'll even effect the future, but we shouldn't take a chance." I nodded in agreement, though it was weird to think about Len of all people, goofy and awkward Len, going out on a date.

"I understand why I have to do this, but what will me convincing Len to go out with some girl do?"

"You'll have to find out yourself, trust me, it'll end in your favor as long as you follow."

"End in my favor...?" I trailed off staring him down.

"Hey it's getting late, you're parents are going to be getting home soon and I know for a fact that if they find you aren't home you'll be in some serious trouble."

"Are you trying to avoid the question?"

"Not at all, just the outcome. Anyway, see ya!" He up and left in a hurry, he was an obviously suspicious character but I couldn't do anything else but trust him on all this. I've already witnessed his wrath.

* * *

**I wanted to update this sooner, but I was at Otakon having myself a jolly old time cosplaying Sasha Braus, blowing all my money on my weaboo junk, and going to a some Kill la Kill panels, which by the way I took a little video of the English premiere which I just so happen to have a link to: watch?v=MH1q48YkZ_c**

**My friend has a good video of what went on after we watched the three episodes which I'll have to get from her because I tried to take a video of that but my phone went dead after a while. **

**Anyway, please review~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rin POV**

It's been about a week since Yuma and I talked, and just as he said, a girl asked him out. It was a first year girl with weird corkscrew pigtails, she asked him after school yesterday and just as Yuma predicted, he was asked _me_ for advice.

"Len, why are you asking _me_? Piko or even Gumo are the people you should be asking."

"Gumo would tell me to date anything with a skirt on it and Piko knows nothing about girls. So you're my middle ground."

I know Yuma told me to tell him he should go, but it's tempting to tell him not to. "I dunno Len, I mean do you like her?"

"What do you mean do I like her? I just found out about her existence yesterday! I think I'll just say no, she didn't really seem like my type."

"Type?" I had to laugh, "I didn't think you even had a type. What kind of girls sparks Len Kagamine's interest anyway?" I asked with a smirk, his reaction only making it more entertaining with his cheeks quickly turning a light pink.

"That's _none_ of your business!" He hissed, though it wasn't very threatening at all with that face.

"Gee, and after you trusted me for dating advice too."

"Whatever, anyway I'm gonna go give her my reply."

"So you're not going?"

"No, I hardly know her and a blind date doesn't really sound fun." I watched as he got up from the chair in front of me and began to walk out, and I would've let him if I hadn't made eye contact with Yuma in that moment.

"H-hey Len, I think you should go!" I hastily called out to him, right in time too. He turned back around, a little bewildered by my answer.

"Yo-you think I should say yes?...To go on the date?"

I took a pause, I actually kind of didn't. But I had to say yes.

"I think it'd be a nice change of pace for you after the week you've had, you know?" It was his turn to take a pause. For a brief second, and I mean brief, he looked disappointed.

"I mean, if that's what you think I guess I'll give it a try...?" He drifted off unsurely. "Well, I'm gonna go tell her then. Talk to you later, Rin."

Once his presence was gone from the room, I let out a sigh I didn't realize I was holding in.

"Don't worry Rinny, things will turn out for the best." Yuma came up from behind me and gave me a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"I don't get why this is annoying me though. And what did I say about _Rinny_?"

"As dense as they come," He chuckled giving my shoulder another pat, "Anyways, as I said before it's best to keep our face time at a minimum, so I'll text you later."

"Got it." Once he was gone Gumi came over and replaced where Len was sitting before, and she had a suspicious smiley face.

"Hey, what were you and the new kid talking about?" She asked smugly, like she was expecting something scandalous.

"He had a homework question." I quickly lied.

"But he said something about texting you later!"

"He just needs help with homework, sorry Gumi but you're not going to get anything gossip worthy from this." I chuckled, but in all honesty it was kind of scary the way I could just flat out lie to Gumi the way I just did.

"Darn, well what about Len and that girl?"

"Looks like he decided to say yes."

"What? Really?" Gumi asked utterly shocked.

"Yeah. It's not like it's that big of deal, sure Len's never really been on a date before but I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Sure he will, but I mean I didn't think he'd ever go on a date unless it was- ah never mind, it's not important." She quickly dismissed her first thought,"Do you think we could go to the library to do homework today?"

"Ah, sure. I don't see why not, but what were you saying before-"

"The bell is about to ring and I wanted to get a drink before class started, I'll be right back!"

"O-okay..." I drifted off. She sounded like she was hiding something from me, but I can't really say anything about hiding things, now can I.

* * *

"I wonder how his date is going?" Gumi asked probably the tenth time since I had come over to her house.

"For the millionth time Gumi, I don't know. Can you just focus on the movie?"

Gumi had invited me over for a movie night, which was rare nowadays since I was always studying and she was always working. We were cuddled up in blankets watching some alien movie, she won the coin toss so we had to watch what she wanted, and it was supposed to be scary but that didn't seem to have an effect on either of us.

"I think I'll try texting him and ask him how it's going!"

"Don't bother him on his date, Gumi!Come on, let's just watch the movie." I scolded shoving a handful of slightly burnt popcorn in my mouth.

"Fine." She grumbled, but it shut her up.

The movie was getting to a really intense part judging by the music change, and it was painfully obvious that something was going to pop out and try to scare the viewers. It was just _so_ painfully obvious, just another reason why I _hate_ scifi. We both just blankly stared at the screen, Gumi usually jumps at these kinds of things but I could see she was more focused on the subject of Len's date than the movie.

Just as the quote on quote "scary part" was about to happen, the lights suddenly flickered off and a the small light of a flashlight was illuminated on the face of non other than-

"Gumo you jerk, grow up!" Gumi fussed garbing a hand full of the popcorn and slugging at his laughing form. "What are you even doing here?"

"Since you took the night off your mom asked me if I could help, it was a bit slow so I thought I'd have some fun!" He sighed as he finished his fit of laughter, "Did I scare you guys?"

"You certainly got me," I lied picking myself up from the blanket covered floor, "So much so that I'm scared out of my wits and now I can't finish the movie."

"What, you're leaving?" Gumi pouted as she watched me grab my things.

"Yeah, it's getting dark out so I should go."

"I could walk you home, I didn't mean to scare you!" Gumo offered, _what a sweet idiot he is. _

"Thanks but I'll be fine, see you guys Monday."

"Okay then, see you! Let's do this again sometime soon!"

"Will do!" I called back to her before leaving.

When I made it outside the temperature had dropped drastically since I had last been outside, I guess that's early spring for you. I zipped my thin hoodie all the way up to my chin to try and keep a little warmth, but it didn't help much. I was so numbed by how cold it was I almost didn't feel the vibration of my phone in my pocket. I reluctantly pulled my hands out of the slight warmth of my pockets to check.

_Sender: Yuma_

_Receiver__: Rin K._

_Date sent: April 9, 2014. 18:43_

_There's going to be a surprise waiting for you when you get home._

Honestly, like he couldn't get anymore creepy. I don't know if I should expect a good or bad surprise, I'm hoping it's the first one. Whatever it was though, I was driven by curiosity, so I quickened my pace to get home.

When I did finally reach the proximity of my house, there didn't seem to be anything surprising there, other than the fact both of my parents were running late. But I guess that was no surprise for a Friday night at work.

I made my way to the front of my house to unlock the front door when I was startled by a voice.

"H-hey Rin," Len called out in between teeth chatters, he was curled up in a ball wedged between the hedges and my house, I never would've saw him if he hadn't said something.

"Len, what are you doing out here? it's cold, get inside!" I grabbed him by the arm and shoved him into my house.

"T-thank you, I thought I was gonna f-freeze to death."

"I'm sure! How long have you even been out there? For that matter, what happened to your date?" I bombarded him with questions as I sat him down at my dining room table and made him a thing of hot chocolate to try and warm him up.

"I don't really know how long, I lost count after the first half hour of waiting for you to come home."

"Half a- Len! You could've gotten hypothermia, do you realize how cold it is?!"

"Well now I do." He chuckled gulping down the warm chocolaty liquid. "And about the date, like I said she wasn't my type at all. She wasn't a very exciting person, and she talked most the time. I only made it about 40 minutes in when I made up some excuse to leave. I don't think dating girls is for me."

"Are you saying you're gay?" I laughed grabbing myself a cup of hot coco and sitting myself down across from him.

"_No_, I mean I'm not going to date a girl unless I really like her."

"That sounds like a smart idea, though if you plan on staying here I don't think you'll have much luck meeting anybody." I sighed contently as I took a sip from my mug.

"When you leave and go to college and stuff, do you think you'll meet someone?"

"Meet someone? You mean like a guy?"

"Y-yeah."

"Well, to be honest I don't think I'm going to be all that sociable when I get to college. I'm probably going to be spending most my time studying and working. I think like you if I meet someone that I really like then maybe, but most likely I won't."

"I see, that's good to hear."

"Why is that good?"

"W-well it's not a bad thing, right?" He stuttered out.

"I guess that's true. Oh but one other thing, why did you come over here after your date?"

"Um, I'm still having a little trouble adjusting to my new housing situation and all. It's a little weird, you know? To see my dad act the way he used to around my mom but with someone else." He drifted off uncomfortably, this whole thing with Yuma has been on my mind so much lately that I almost forgot what Len's been going through lately with all these sudden changes he didn't even ask for.

"Yeah I can see where you're coming from, you know you can come over anytime you're feeling a little uncomfortable."

"Thanks, hopefully that'll change soon though. Oh, but I get to meet my step brother in a few weeks. He feels guilty for not being able to get to the wedding so he's moving back home for a while from Europe."

"Oh yeah, I remember you talking about him the other day. Do you know much about him?"

"Hardly, I've seen a few pictures and heard some stories. He sounds like a fun and nice person, but he's a lot older so I doubt he'll wanna hang around some kid step brother he's never met before."

"Come on, he's not _that_ much older. Think about how cool it's going to finally have a sibling!" I tried to make him feel better about the situation, I just hope he doesn't have the same relationship Gumi and Gumo have, those two are just a mess.

"I always wanted an older brother, but I guess I'll have to make due with this." He took a glance at the oven clock and took one last gulp from the mug, "I should probably go, it's getting dark."

"Oh, let me get you a thicker jacket. It's especially cold tonight."

"You don't have to do that, I might forget about it and never give it back."

"Don't worry," I chuckled finding a thick faded yellow hoodie buried in the coat closet. "You actually forgot _this _a while back when you guys came over for a pizza night."

"I was wondering where that went, I guess this is proof that I really do forget everything." He shoved the jacket on around himself which fit around him snugly, "Huh, I guess I grew a little over the winter."

"More like you stuff your face and go into hibernation mode every winter." I laughed showing him his way out.

"Thanks Rin, I'll text you later."

"Okay, and don't forget to do your homework. I'd hate to see you get in trouble for not doing work after the first week of school."

"_Maybe_ I will," He laughed making his way through the threshold of my front door. "See ya Rinny!"

"Bye-bye Lenny!" I shivered from the cold and shut the door behind me to keep the warmth inside. Only seconds after shutting the door did my pocket vibrate, and I could already guess who it was from.

_Sender: Yuma_

_Receiver__: Rin K._

_Date sent: April 9, 2014. 19:26_

_Did you like your surprise? I told you things would end in your favor~_

I sighed and shut my phone closed. _What a creep._

* * *

**Review Responses (I forgot I used to do these on my old account):  
**

**cami-rin-chan: I think I already sent you a PM, but I'll thank you again for the review~**

**Rose Verdict: Don't sit in the mushroom corner just yet, Len is still devoted to Rin, see?! ( ﾉ^ω^)ﾉﾟ**

**Lolly1o1: Hahahah my mom still thinks it's hella weird and I've been going for 4 years, I started when I was 13 completely randomly. Honestly, half the con you're waiting in lines and the one I go to every year is super crowded. But once you've got the hang of things they're pretty fun~ If you ever do go to a con though, especially a big one, _be prepared for lines for everything._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rin POV**

_Sender: Yuma_

_Receiver__: Rin K._

_Date sent: April 13, 2014. 07:37_

_Just tell him you think it's nice and that he looks handsome with it!_

_._

_Sender: Rin K._

_Receiver__: Yuma_

_Date sent: April 13, 2014. 07:37_

_But why? I don't see how me telling him that will change anything!_

_._

_Sender: Yuma_

_Receiver__: Rin K._

_Date sent: April 13, 2014. 07:38_

_But it will so just do it_

I glared down at my phone then turned and sent daggers to the person I was texting, Yuma simply smirked down at the book he had in his hands and pretended not to notice my menacing stare.

"Rin?" Len tried to get the my attention, I quickly looked away from my annoyance of the morning and focused my attention back to him.

"Yeah?" I suddenly remembered what Yuma had told me to do, and I knew I had to do it. It wasn't anything serious or big it was just...

"What do you think of my hair?" Embarrassing. I was used to him having it in a little pont tail that wasn't anything new, but today he decided to change his bangs up a bit. Instead he had spiked his hair up which you wouldn't think would make that much of a difference, but let me tell you, it did. And it was true, I did think it was handsome. But I wasn't going to tell him that, or at least I _wasn't_.

"W-what made you want to spike it today of all days?" I tried to hold off on the complimenting of his hair just a bit.

"My dad usually spikes his up so I thought I'd try it out for once, does it look weird?"

I paused and gulped down a lump in my throat, "No it doesn't look wierd at all, it actually look r-really nice." Ugh, I was blushing!

"Really, you think?" He smiled, like not just a small smile but this really big goofy Len smile he does sometimes.

"Yes! I said I did, didn't I?" I huffed, I wasn't angry at him or anything, not at all, but just that I had to say something embarrassing like that to Len. My phone gave a buzz in my pocket and I was quick to get it out to try and avoid Len's beaming self.

_Sender: Yuma_

_Receiver__: Rin K._

_Date sent: April 13, 2014. 7:40_

_That wasn't so hard, now was it?_

I sent more daggers his way, but this time he looked up and sent a knowing smile and wave.

"Flirting with the new kid, huh Rinny?" Gumi poped into my line of view suddenly.

"W-what? No, why would you say that?"

"Just because you guys are always sending these looks to one another, it just makes me think something is going on~."

"Well there's not so you can just drop that fantasy."

"You say that Rinny but I think you guys-"

"Gumi, she said nothing was going on so just drop it!" Len hissed with his nose stuck in his notebook. His smiling beam was completely gone from a moment ago.

"Len, what's wrong?"

"Just leave him Rin, he's obviously on his period."

"W-what did you say Megpoid?!" Len tore his face away from his drawing to send daggers at the smirking Gumi.

"Calm down Len, don't get your panties in a bunch~"

Len looked as though he was ready to throw punches, though I knew he would never ever hit a girl, even it was Gumi. I've seen these two bicker and argue, but Len looked genuinely mad. But luckily before anything else could be said Gumo came into the scene.

"Alright twerps, we're not in grade school, now are we?" Gumo sighed patting them both on the head in an attempt to calm them both down.

"You're one to talk Gumo."

"Gumi, I think that's enough talking for one day don't you think?" Gumo chimed giving more of a whack than a pat to the head. Gumi simply stuck her tongue out at him in distaste and marched off to her assigned seat. I looked over and thought maybe I should go and talk to her.

"Don't bother Rin, she'll just rant and tell you about how dumb I am." Gumo stopped me before I could even get up and make a move. I nodded and settled myself back into my seat just before the teacher could make her way into the room to start the school day.

* * *

**Len POV**

"I'll be back guys, I'm gonna go buy some bread." I announced to my small group of friends.

"I'll come with you!" Gumi piped, about to follow me out. I was a little annoyed with her after this morning but I'd get over it.

"Gumi, you already have your lunch out." Rin called back confused.

"I don't like what my mom packed me so I'm gonna go buy something, be right back guys~!" She hummed to them when we left the room. I didn't really think much of it, Gumi being a picky eater wasn't anything new to me. "So Len."

"Hmm?" I drawled out lazily.

"I'm assuming you still like Rin right?"

"W-what?" I chocked out, I knew she knew about my crush on her but hearing it out loud and the way she asked so nonchalantly was just... "Well yeah, I thought that was obvious enough already."

"Apparently not to her though." She chuckled. I still couldn't decide whether or not it was a good or bad thing that Rin was so damn oblivious. "How long have you liked her? Since sixth grade?"

"More like third or fourth." I blushed, man was I a girl or what?

"You know she's not going to find out on her own."

I knew that

"I'll ask her when the time is right Gumi."

"And when is that going to be Len? If you've been waiting for a moment since elementary school then you're _never_ going to get a moment."

I knew that too.

"I'll tell her eventually. It's just- I have to be sure. If she ends up not wanting to date me then it'll be weird you know?"

"I know what you mean, but still. I really think Rin could use a boyfriend, she's got her nose in books all the time and though it's great she's passionate about something and that she's studying and working for her goals, she really needs to do something else."

"Yeah so she can just hang out with us for a change of pace."

"Len, that's hardly a change of pace. When she's not studying she's with us, I'm worried about what she'll be like when she goes to college."

"Yeah." I had to agree with her there, sure I didn't Rin to replace us with new friends, but still.

"So that's why unless you man up and finally ask her out I'm going to try and convince her to go for Yuma."

"Yuma?! I've never even seen them talk for one thing- why would Rin ever wanna go out with Yuma?"

"Have you seen the looks they give one another? There's obviously something there Len, so unless you do something I'm going to encourage her to go for him."

"Whose side are you on anyway?"

"I'm on Rin's side, Len I've tried to help you but you aren't helping yourself. Come on, don't give me that look. I know for a fact you and Rin have had plenty of chances."

"Whatever Gumi." I snapped marching on ahead of her, I couldn't stand listening to what she was telling me. Sure I may have missed out on a few opportunities to tell her, but Rin just hasn't really seemed interested in me just yet. Timing is everything after all. Rin doesn't seem interested in dating in general, so I doubt she would go for some pink haired, egoistic, son of a-

"Len-senpai?" A small voice called out to me snapping me out of my rage. It was a younger teammate of the soccer team, little blondie like me but wore a makeshift eye patch for a reason I don't yet know. He's a bit smaller than most of the other teammates, but he certainly tries his hardest.

"Ah, yes Oliver? A question about practice or something?" I asked in a nice brotherly way, Piko was pretty rough with the under classman so I take it upon myself to even it out and be nice.

"No, I just wanted to know if you were okay. You were mumbling pretty angrily a second ago."

"W-was I now? Sorry." Crap.

"You were talking about a pink haired guy, is it that new guy Yuma by any chance?" He asked curiously and oh so innocently.

"How do you know him?"

"A lot of the girls in my class talk about him. Do you not like Yuma-senpai?"

"Well, I don't _dislike_ him particularly, it's just..." I drifted off not really know how to explain this to someone as seemingly innocent as him.

"Oh!" He chirped as if he put some puzzle together, "Does a girl you like him?"

Bingo, bull's eye, _right on the damn mark._

"Now where did you get an idea like that?"

"Well Len-senpai, if the girl I liked, liked someone better than me I wouldn't be all that happy about it either."

"_What do you mean better than me?!_" This kid was normally really nice and so timid you couldn't help but love him, but _damn. _

"That's not what I mean! I just mean that he's a lot more sociable and popular-"

"You should really stop while you still have the chance Oliver."

"Yes, sorry Len-senpai."

"I swear, if you were anyone else I'd be making you run an extra lap at practice, consider this a warning though." I gritted out through my teeth, today was just an angry day for me I guess.

"T-thank you for your mercy, I'll see you at practice then Len-senpai."

"Yes, see you." I felt a little guilty when I saw his guilty expression, but I did what I had to do I suppose.

"You know," Gumi popped up behind me and slung and arm around my shoulder,"You shouldn't take your anger out on those smaller and cuter than you."

"Drop it Gumi." I huffed removing her arm.

"Once you confess to her and she accepts you won't have to be so jealous all the time Lenny~!" I whipped around and gave her the most menacing glare I could pull, though I don't think it was really all that menacing considering I was blushing like crazy.

"Nobody asked you for your advice anyway!" I seethed, however she seemed unmoved.

"No they didn't but it's obvious you need some." She smirked following close behind me.

"_Bitch_." I muttered under my breath angrily.

"Only the best~!"

* * *

**Sorry for the super short chapter, school started back up today (so I had to do homework before this) and I have pretty easy classes this semester considering I'm a junior. Hopefully that means not much homework and more time for writing. The chapters should be getting longer once the story gets more serious which hopefully should be pretty soon here. Anyway, please review you lovely people~**

**Review Responses:**

**Rose Verdict: Yaaay! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧**

**cami-rin-chan: Hopefully he's a little less creepy once you know his back story later on in the story lol  
**

**Lizzie5-14: Thanks for the review! And cons are mostly waiting in line, but once you get inside the con and wait outside more lines they're pretty fun! (By the way, I don't know why your review didn't appear till now)**

**xMoonsetterx: Yeah longer chapter is something I wish I had time for, I'm sorry へ（_へ) Thanks for saying my story is cute, it means a lot!**

**Lolly1o1: Oh yeah, you definitely need some friends when going to cons, sadly I didn't pre-register so I had to wait in a line by myself and I just texted them while I was in the other line, but I met some cool people while waiting so it's not all bad! Thanks for the review!**


End file.
